kancollerpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Remodeling
Types of Remodels Remodeling represents a significant change in rigging and the Shipgirl herself. By changing themselves and their rigging, Shipgirls can change into other ship classes and learn new abilities. The process of remodeling can vary greatly from Shipgirl to Shipgirl as there are a few different types of remodels. They are: # Standard Remodels # Ship Class Remodels # Kai Ni Remodels # Mixed Type Remodels When a Shipgirl undergoes a remodel, her name is appropriately changed. This does not mean 2 players may play as 2 different remodeled states as the character is still treated as if she had the same name. The only exceptions to this are Hibiki's Kai Ni where her name is "Верный (Verniy)" and Chitose and Chiyoda's remodels where they become Chitose/Chiyoda "A" or "Carrier" depending on their remodeled state. Once a Shipgirl has remodeled, she may not switch back. Standard Remodels Most Shipgirls can only perform the type of remodeling called Standard Remodel. These are referred to as "Standard Type". In a Standard Remodel, a ship girl can exchange Energy for increased Combat Ratings. In addition, she gains a special kind of Combat Ability, depending on her ship class. Once any Shipgirl reaches Level 3 or higher, they may choose to do a Standard Remodel during the "Preparing for the Game" step in the session. List of Changes: * Name is changed to "(Name) Kai" * Maximum Energy decreases by 2 * Stat Increase ** Battleships: Armor increases by 1 ** Light Carriers: Evasion increases by 1 ** All other ships: Equipment Rating increases by 1 * Learn a Ship type Combat Ability (does not increase maximum number of Combat Abilities that may be learned) Standard Remodel Update The following Shipgirls receive stat bonuses after remodeling: Ship Type Remodels This type of remodeling allows you to change a Shipgirl's class. A Shipgirl may change from Battleship to Aviation Battleship or from Light Cruiser to Torpedo Cruiser. When subject to Ship Type Remodeling, a Shipgirl's stats are changed completely and she acquires a new Inherent Ability. Shipgirls who can perform this kind of remodel are called Ship Class Type. Shipgirls who can undergo this type of remodel may do so as early as Level 1 during the "Preparing for the Game" step in the session. You can also choose to start the game playing a Shipgirl that has gone through a Class Remodel. When doing a Standard Remodel, some of the Shipgirl's Stats are changed. The following information is changed: * Ship Type ** The current class listed is changed into the new class type. * Traits ** All current traits are lost and the new ones are written in * Combat Ratings and Energy Value ** All current combat ratings are changed to their new values. If the Shipgirl is Level 3 or higher, increase their combat ratings as per the Level up table as well. * Specialties ** In the case that a Shipgirl knows an ability type that she no longer specializes in, that ability is lost but a new one may be chosen in it's place. * Inherent Ability ** The current Inherent Ability is changed to the one of the new remodel. The Shipgirl may acquire the old Inherent as a Combat Ability later if they so wish. *** If a Shipgirl starts as her remodeled form at the beginning of the game, she may not learn her inherent. ** If the Shipgirl has learned the Inherent of another Shipgirl the ability is lost if their current relationship score is less than 5. * Equipment Acquired ** After the Remodel, the previously acquired equipment is stored with the Naval Base. This occurs regardless of whether the Scene at the time of the Remodel allows this or not. If this brings the number of equipment stored at the Naval Base exceeds the maximum number of equipment that may be carried over between sessions, the excess equipment is lost. Kai Ni Remodels In some cases, a Shipgirl may follow their Standard Type remodel with the second stage remodel or Kai Ni Type. This means that after a Standard Remodel you can make one further remodel stage called Kai Ni (second remodel). When subject to Kai Ni Remodeling, a Shipgirl's stats are changed completely and she acquires a new Inherent Ability. Kai Ni Type ship girls of Level 5 and higher that have already performed a Standard Remodel can perform Kai Ni Remodeling during the "Preparing for the Game" step of the game session. When doing a Kai Ni Remodel, the following Shipgirl's stats are changed: * Traits ** All current traits are lost and the new ones are written in * Combat Ratings ** All current combat ratings are changed to their new values. If the Shipgirl is Level 7 or higher, increase their combat ratings as per the Level up table as well. * Specialties ** In the case that a Shipgirl knows an ability type that she no longer specializes in, that ability is lost but a new one may be chosen in it's place. * Inherent Ability ** The current Inherent Ability is changed to the one of the new remodel. The Shipgirl may acquire the old Inherent as a Combat Ability later if they so wish. ** If the Shipgirl has learned the Inherent of another Shipgirl the ability is lost if their current relationship score is less than 5. * Equipment acquired ** After the Remodel, the previously acquired equipment is stored with the Naval Base. This occurs regardless of whether the Scene at the time of the Remodel allows this or not. If this brings the number of equipment stored at the Naval Base exceeds the maximum number of equipment that may be carried over between sessions, the excess equipment is lost. Mixed Type Remodels Some ship girls can perform both Ship Class and Kai Ni Remodeling. These are referred to as "Mixed Type". Category:Rules Category:Remodel __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__